The present invention relates to a liquid treating process and apparatus as well as a liquid treating system, and particularly, to a liquid treating process and apparatus as well as a liquid treating system which are suitable for purifying not only waters in a river, a lake and a marsh, but also a high-concentration drainage such as a stock farming drainage and an industrial drainage, and another liquid containing water-soluble organic substances and micro-organisms.
There are conventionally proposed processes and systems for purifying a stock farming drainage containing feces and urine of cattle, pig and the like, or an industrial drainage containing chemical substances such as a detergent and an industrial waste liquid.
Such a conventional liquid treating system will be described below with the treatment of a pig-culture drainage taken as an example. As shown in FIG. 28, the conventional water treating system for treating the pig-culture drainage comprises a filtering means 131 for removing suspended solids by passing a raw water through a screen 135 or the like, a activated-sludge treating means 132 for decomposing water-soluble organic substances by aerobic bacteria, a settling/separating means 133 for settling the water-soluble organic substances separated from raw water by the decomposition to separate the water and a sediment from each other, and a dehydrating means 134 for removing water from the sediment.
These treating means will be described below in detail. In the filtering means 131, the suspended solids are caught by the screen 135 during passage of the raw water containing the suspended solids such as feces and urine through the screen 135. The raw water depleted of the suspended solids is once stored in a storage tank 136 and then transferred to a metering tank 137, from which an amount of the water capable of being treated by an activated sludge is allowed to flow into an activated-sludge treating tank 138 as the activated-sludge treating means 132. In the activated-sludge treating tank 138, aerobic bacteria decompose the water-soluble organic substances such as a nitrogen compounds contained in the raw water. The raw water subjected to the decomposition by the bacteria in this treating means is fed to a settling tank 139 as the settling-separating means 133, where the water-soluble organic substances and the like are settled to the bottom of the settling tank 139 and separated from the water. The resulting water is disinfected and then discharged to a river or the like, and the sediment is transported to the dehydrating means 134, where the sediment is dehydrated into a solid by a dehydrator 140 and then discharged.
In the conventional water treating system, a washing water from the dehydrator 140 is permitted to flow into the storage tank 136 in order to avoid increases in building site and cost due to an increase in size of the activated-sludge treating tank 138.
Therefore the so-called high-concentration raw water having a high organic substance load is diluted by the washing water from the dehydrator 140 and hence, the burden of the aerobic bacteria for decomposing the organic substances in the activated-sludge treating means 132 is alleviated.
However, the conventional water treating system suffers from the following problem: The high-concentration raw water cannot be diluted sufficiently by only the washing water from the dehydrator 140, and a more amount of water is required. If the amount of water diluting the raw water is increased, the amount of water to be purified is also increased. As a result, the size of the water treating equipment is increased, thereby causing increases in initial cost such as building cost, and in running cost such as consumed electric power and city water charges for treating the liquid.
In addition, when a high-concentration sewage is treated biologically, it is difficult to conduct the maintenance and management, and if the treating system is once fallen into disorder, several months are required for the recovery. During this period, the water purified incompletely is discharged into a river, resulting in a possibility that an environment pollution problem is arisen.
To solve such problem, a treating process has been proposed which comprises chemically flocculating and separating high-molecular organic substances in water using a chemical agent such as a high-molecular flocculating agent or the like to reduce the concentration. However, this process suffers from a problem that it is delicate to set the type of the chemical agent and the amount of chemical thrown relative to the concentration of the organic substances, and it is difficult to change the type and the amount in accordance with a variation in concentration. Another problem is that if the remaining agent is incorporated into the activated-sludge treating tank, the microorganisms cannot be decomposed effectively and may be died out.
Further, there is a proposed process which involves decomposing organic substances using anaerobic microorganisms in place of the aerobic microorganism. However, this process suffers from a problem that a raw water must be stored for a long period in a large-sized tank and for this reason, a very wide site is required, and an odor measure must be taken.
The present invention has been accomplished with such problems in view, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid treating process and apparatus as well as a liquid treating system, wherein the size of the liquid treating equipment can be reduced to reduce the initial cost and the running cost, and water-soluble organic substances, microorganisms and the like in a liquid can be reliably removed by a simple operation, and moreover, the deodorizing, decolorizing, sterilizing, disintegrating, and oxidizing and reducing treatments of the liquid can be carried out.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a liquid treating process comprising the steps of emitting an electromagnetic wave such as a microwave to a liquid containing colloidal particles of water-soluble organic substances, microorganisms and the like to separate the liquid into the colloidal particles and liquid molecules, emitting an ultrasonic wave in a low frequency range to the liquid resulting from the separation to flocculate the colloidal particles, and emitting an electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in a high frequency range to the liquid to deodorize the liquid.
The term xe2x80x9celectromagnetic ultrasonic wavexe2x80x9d used herein is defined to represent a wave made by synthesis of a magnetic flux generated by a permanent magnet or an electromagnet with an ultrasonic wave generated by a ultrasonic wave generator. The term xe2x80x9ccolloidal particlesxe2x80x9d used herein is defined to represent fine particles of water-soluble organic substances dispersed in the liquid, and particles of substances other than the liquid molecules such as microorganisms and fine algae. The particles are in stable hydrated states or in meta-stable hydrophobic colloidal states in the liquid.
With such process employed, the electric field formed by the microwave renders hydrophobic the colloidal particles in stable hydrated states or in meta-stable hydrophobic colloidal states in the liquid to separate them from the liquid molecules. The ultrasonic wave in the low frequency range causes the separated colloidal particles to collide against one another by a cavitation effect, thereby flocculating the colloidal particles, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range deodorizes the liquid. Therefore, it is possible to easily and reliably remove the colloidal particles dissolved in the liquid and to deodorize the liquid without need for a large-scaled equipment.
In addition, according to a second aspect and feature of the present invention in addition to the first feature, the ultrasonic wave in the low frequency range has a frequency equal to or lower than 100 kHz, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range has a frequency in a range of 3 M to 300 MHz. With such feature, the ultrasonic wave and electromagnetic ultrasonic wave are irradiated in more effective frequencies to the liquid and hence, the separated fine colloidal particles in the liquid can be flocculated and removed more rapidly and reliably, and the liquid can be deodorized more effectively.
According to a third aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the first or second feature, the microwave which is the electromagnetic wave and the ultrasonic wave in the low frequency range are emitted to the liquid containing the colloidal particles to separate and flocculate the suspended solids; an electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range is emitted to the liquid to deodorize the liquid, and a high-voltage pulse is applied to the liquid to separate off nitrogen compounds and at the same time, to produce ozone to deodorize and sterilize the liquid. With such feature, an electric field generated by the high-voltage pulse accelerates the flocculation and separation of the colloidal particles, and separates off the nitrogen compounds contained in the liquid and further, easily deodorizes and sterilizes the liquid.
According to a fourth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the third feature, after the application of the high-voltage pulse to the liquid, the liquid is passed through an intensive magnetic field, whereby the liquid is subjected to a disintegrating treatment. With such feature, the intensive magnetic field electrically charges the liquid to finely cut the bonds between the molecules. Therefore, the quality of the treated liquid can be enhanced, whereby the treated liquid can be reused in a wider field.
According to a fifth aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a liquid treating apparatus comprising a microwave generator for generating a microwave which is an electromagnetic wave to separate a liquid containing colloidal particles into the colloidal particles and liquid molecules, a low-frequency range ultrasonic wave generator for generating a ultrasonic wave in a low frequency to flocculate the colloidal particles, and a high-frequency range electromagnetic ultrasonic wave generator for generating an electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in a high frequency range to remove an offensive odor from the liquid. With such arrangement, an electric field of the microwave formed by the microwave generator renders hydrophobic the colloidal particles which are in stable hydrated states or in meta-stable hydrophobic colloidal states in the liquid, thereby separating the colloidal particles from the liquid molecules, and causes the separated colloidal particles to collide against one another by a cavitation effect, thereby flocculating the colloidal particles, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range generated from the high-frequency range electromagnetic ultrasonic wave generator deodorizes the liquid. Therefore, it is possible to easily and reliably remove the colloidal particles dissolved in the liquid and to deodorize the liquid without need for a large-scaled equipment.
According to a sixth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the fifth feature, the ultrasonic wave in the low frequency range generated from the low frequency range ultrasonic wave generator has a frequency equal to or lower than 100 kHz, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range generated from the high frequency range electromagnetic ultrasonic wave generator has a frequency in a range of 3 M to 300 MHz. With such feature, the ultrasonic wave and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave are irradiated in more effective frequencies to the liquid. Therefore, the separated fine colloidal particles in the liquid can be flocculated and removed rapidly and reliably, and the liquid can be deodorized more effectively.
According to a seventh aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the fifth or sixth feature, the liquid treating apparatus further includes a high-voltage pulse generator for generating a high-voltage pulse to separate the nitrogen compounds from the liquid and at the same time, to produce ozone to deodorize and sterilize the liquid. With such feature, an electric field generated by the high-voltage pulse can accelerate the flocculation and separation of the colloidal particles, and separate off the nitrogen compounds contained in the liquid by a simple device and further, easily deodorize and sterilize the liquid.
According to an eighth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fifth to seventh features, the liquid treating apparatus further includes a magnetic field forming means for forming a magnetic field for the disintegrating treatment of the liquid. With such arrangement, an intensive magnetic field formed by the magnetic field forming means electrically charges the liquid to finely cut the bonds between the molecules. Therefore, the quality of the treated liquid can be enhanced, and the treated liquid can be reused in a wider field.
According to a ninth aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a liquid treating system comprising a separating means for emitting a microwave which is an electromagnetic wave to a liquid containing colloidal particles to separate the liquid into the colloidal particles and liquid molecules, a flocculating means for emitting a ultrasonic wave in a low frequency range to the liquid resulting from the separation of the colloidal particles, thereby flocculating the colloidal particles, a deodorizing means for emitting an electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in a high frequency range to the liquid to deodorize the liquid, a high-voltage pulse treating means for applying a high-voltage pulse to the liquid to separate and remove nitrogen compounds from the liquid and at the same time, to produce ozone to deodorize and sterilize the liquid, and a flocculate discharging means for attracting flocculates of the colloidal particles by a magnetic force to discharge them. With such arrangement, an electric field formed by the microwave emitted from the separating means renders, hydrophobic, the colloidal particles which are in stable hydrated states or in meta-stable hydrophobic colloidal states in the liquid, thereby separating the colloidal particles from the liquid molecules. A cavitation effect of the ultrasonic wave emitted from the flocculating means causes the separated colloidal particles to collide against one another to flocculate them, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range emitted from the deodorizing means deodorizes the liquid. Further, an electric field formed by the high-voltage pulse applied by the high-voltage pulse treating means accelerates the flocculation and separation of the colloidal particles, and separates off the nitrogen compounds contained in the liquid and further, easily deodorizes and sterilizes the liquid by generating ozone. Therefore, the scale of the liquid treating system can be reduced to reduce the initial cost and the running cost, and the colloidal particles in the liquid can be removed reliably, and further, the liquid can be deodorized, decolorized and sterilized.
According to a tenth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the ninth feature, the liquid treating system further includes a disintegrating means for subjecting the liquid to a disintegrating treatment by passing the liquid through an intensive magnetic field. With such arrangement, the intensive magnetic field causes the finely disintegrating treatment of the liquid. Therefore, the quality of the treated liquid can be enhanced and hence, the treated liquid can be utilized in a wider field.
According to an eleventh aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the ninth or tenth feature, the liquid treating system further includes an oxidizing/reducing means for delivering and receiving electrons to and from the electrically charged liquid to effect an oxidizing/reducing reaction. With such arrangement, the liquid in an electrically charged state liable to cause a chemical reaction can be restored to a stable liquid difficult to chemically react.
According to a twelfth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the ninth or eleventh features, the ultrasonic wave in the low frequency range emitted by the flocculating means has a frequency equal to or lower than 100 kHz, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in the high frequency range emitted by the deodorizing means has a frequency in a range of 3 M to 300 MHz. With such feature, the ultrasonic wave and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave are irradiated in more effective frequencies to the liquid. Therefore, the separated fine colloidal particles in the liquid can be flocculated and removed more rapidly and reliably, and the liquid can be deodorized more effectively.
According to a thirteen aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a liquid treating apparatus comprising an AC high-voltage electrode means for applying a high-voltage pulse of a high-frequency to flocculate and separate colloidal particles of water-soluble organic substances, microorganisms and the like from a colloidal particle-containing liquid and to destruct cells of the microorganisms or the like. With such arrangement, an electric field generated by the high-voltage pulse of the high-frequency electrically charges the colloidal particles in the liquid to break the stable hydrated states or the meta-stable hydrophobic colloidal states, thereby rendering the liquid hydrophobic. Thus, the colloidal particles can be separated and flocculated, and the cells of microorganisms such as water bloom, colon bacillus and the like can be destructed and died. In addition, the colloidal particles are separated from the liquid molecules and hence, the liquid can be deodorized and decolorized.
According to a fourteenth aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a liquid treating system comprising a flocculating device having an electrically charging/cell-destructing means which includes an AC high-voltage electrode means for applying a high-voltage pulse of a high frequency to separate and flocculate colloidal particles of water-soluble organic substances, microorganisms and the like from a colloidal particle-containing liquid and to destruct cells of the microorganisms; a flocculation accelerating device which includes a microwave separating means for emitting a microwave which is an electromagnetic wave to the liquid to separate the liquid into the colloidal particles and liquid molecules, a first ultrasonic wave flocculating means for emitting a ultrasonic wave of a frequency in a range of 40 k to 1,200 kHz to the liquid treated by the emission of the microwave, thereby flocculating the colloidal particles, and a deodorizing means adapted to emit an electromagnetic ultrasonic wave in a high frequency range to the liquid; and a settling device which includes a flocculate settling means adapted to pass the liquid containing flocculates of the colloidal particles through a lattice-shaped electrically separating membrane having a high voltage applied thereto, thereby adsorbing the flocculates to the electrically separating membrane, and to settle the flocculates by changing the direction of application of the high voltage. With such arrangement, an electric field generated by the high-voltage pulse of the high frequency in the flocculating device electrically charges the colloidal particles in the liquid. Therefore, the stable hydrated states or the meta-stable hydrophobic colloidal states of the colloidal particles can be broken, whereby the liquid can be rendered hydrophobic to flocculate the colloidal particles, and the cells of the microorganisms such as water bloom, colon bacillus and the like can be destructed and died. Further, the microwave and the ultrasonic wave accelerate the flocculation and separation of the colloidal particles in the flocculation accelerating device. In addition, in the flocculation accelerating device, the liquid can be deodorized and decolorized, and the electromagnetic ultrasonic wave mainly acts to fragmentize or decompose amino acid in the colloidal particles to deodorize the colloidal particles themselves and hence, it is possible to completely remove the odor of the liquid. Further, in the flocculate treating/settling means, the electrically separating membrane having the high voltage applied thereto reliably adsorbs the flocculates of the colloidal particles, and the flocculates can be settled rapidly by changing the direction of application of the voltage.
According to a fifteenth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the fourteenth feature, the flocculation accelerating device is provided with an oxidizing/reducing means including a DC high-voltage electrode means for applying a DC-high voltage to the liquid containing the colloidal particles to promote the oxidizing/reducing reaction of the liquid and to decompose carbon compounds. With such arrangement, the electric charging of the liquid is promoted by the promotion of the oxidizing/reducing reaction, thereby rapidly advancing the flocculation and separation of the colloidal particles. The decomposition of the carbon compounds makes a short-circuiting difficult to occur and hence, the high voltage can be applied smoothly.
According to a sixteenth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to the fourteenth or fifteenth feature, the flocculation accelerating device is provided with a disintegrating/electrically charging means adapted to permit the liquid containing the colloidal particles to be passed therethrough, while being mixed by blades embedded in a plurality of magnets in a direction of flowing of the liquid in a pipe having a magnetic field formed therein, thereby disintegrating the liquid molecules and the colloidal particles to electrically charge them, and adsorbing the colloidal particles to one another. With such arrangement, the liquid molecules and the colloidal particles can be finely disintegrated by an emulsion effect of emulsifying the liquid, and are electrically charged, whereby the colloidal reparticles having the same potential can be strongly adsorbed to one another.
According to a seventeenth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fourteenth to sixteenth features, the flocculation accelerating device is provided with a second ultrasonic wave flocculating means adapted to emit ultrasonic waves as longitudinal waves having frequencies of 28 kHz, 40 kHz and 48 kHz and a ultrasonic wave as a lateral wave having a frequency of 100 kHz to the liquid containing the colloidal particles. With such arrangement, the colloidal particles in separated states can be flocculated by a cavitation effect of the ultrasonic wave having the frequency suitable for the concentration of the raw water, and the flocculates can be separated from the liquid molecules.
According to an eighteenth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fourteenth to seventeenth features, the flocculation accelerating device has a completely separating means disposed therein for completely separating the colloidal particles from the liquid molecules by emitting an electromagnetic wave having a frequency in a range of 100 M to 500 MHz to the liquid containing the colloidal particles to generate an induction plasma. With such arrangement, the induction plasma generated by the electromagnetic wave completely separates the flocculates of the colloidal particles from the liquid molecules, so that even if the liquid is agitated, the flocculates cannot be dissolved again.
According to a nineteenth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fourteenth to eighteenth features, the AC high-voltage electrode means comprises two anodes and a single cathode. With such arrangement, it is possible to prevent the wearing of the AC high-voltage electrodes to prolong the life of the electrodes and to apply the AC high voltage over a wider range to widen the area to be subjected to the flocculating treatment by switching over the polarities of the electrodes.
According to a twentieth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fourteenth to nineteenth features, the DC high-voltage electrode means comprises two anodes and a single cathode. With such arrangement, it is possible to prevent the wearing of the DC high-voltage electrodes to prolong the life of the electrodes and to apply the DC high voltage over a wider range to widen the area to be subjected to the flocculating treatment by switching over the polarities of the electrodes.
According to a twenty first aspect and feature of the present invention addition to any of the fifteenth to twentieth features, the cathode of the AC high-voltage electrode means is formed of a magnesium-based material. With such arrangement, magnesium is dissolved into the liquid and hence, the flocculation of the separated colloidal particles can be promoted further.
According to a twenty second aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fifteenth to twenty first features, the cathode of the DC high-voltage electrode means is formed of a magnesium-based material. With such arrangement, magnesium is dissolved into the liquid and hence, the flocculation of the separated colloidal particles can be promoted further.
According to a twenty third aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fourteenth to twentieth features, each of the electrodes of the AC high-voltage electrode means is formed of a platinum-titanium alloy material. With such arrangement, the delivery and reception of electron can be promoted by 10 times as compared with a usual case, while inhibiting the wearing of the electrodes, whereby the electric charging of the liquid can be promoted further.
According to a twenty fourth aspect and feature of the present invention, in addition to any of the fifteenth to twentieth features, each of the electrodes of the DC high-voltage electrode means is formed of a copper-tungsten alloy material. With such arrangement, the delivery and reception of electron can be promoted by 10 times as compared with a usual case, while inhibiting the wearing of the electrodes, whereby the electric charging of the liquid can be promoted further.
According to a twenty fifth aspect and feature of the present invention addition to any of the fifteenth to twenty fourth features, the microwave generated in the flocculation accelerating device has a frequency in a range of 2.4 G to 10.5 GHz. With such arrangement, the microwave is emitted at a more effective frequency to the colloidal particles and hence, the separation of the colloidal particles and the liquid molecules from each other can be carried out further effectively.